1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle anti-theft device, and more particularly, relates to a motorcycle anti-theft device which fits easily on a motorcycle, and which is compact and pleasing in appearance.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many vehicle theft-deterrent devices are known and commercially available. In some of the known theft-deterrent devices, a control signal, sent from outside the vehicle by a remote operation device, is received inside the vehicle, and permission is then given to start the engine when the control signal is recognized as a familiar signal.
For example, a motorcycle alarm device is disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. Hei 7-223508, where a switch, provided on a stand, and an ignition switch operate in cooperation, so that a horn is sounded on the vehicle when the vehicle is improperly moved.
Further, a theft-deterrent device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Gazette Registration No. 2558117, where an operation unit and a numeric keypad are provided on a motorcycle or a three-wheeled vehicle. In the disclosure of this reference, a card is inserted into the operation unit, and a vehicle registration number or secret identification number, for activating the ignition and lighting switches, is electronically stored on the card. After the card has been inserted, the secret identification number is manually entered using the numeric keypad, and permission to start the engine is given only when the manually entered number matches the secret identification number stored on the card.
In many instances, vehicle theft can be effectively prevented by theft-deterrent devices incorporating remote-control switches, because starting of an engine is only permitted by a person in possession of the correct remote control activation device. When using theft-deterrent devices adopting cards, starting of the engine is only permitted by a person that (a) is in possession of a card, and (b) is also aware of the secret identification number stored thereon.
In the vehicle security industry, theft-deterrent devices are often installed after the initial sale of a vehicle. This operation of installing a theft-deterrent device subsequent to the initial sale is difficult for a typical user to carry out without help, and therefore, may be entrusted to a maintenance facility or a shop, which can be time-consuming and troublesome.
Further, in the case of affixing theft-deterrent devices after the initial sale, the external appearance of the vehicle may be compromised due to wiring, etc. being exposed on the vehicle. Moreover, differentiation between an alarm noise and a theft notification noise may be difficult, because the horn provided on the vehicle is used both for normal use and as a burglar alarm, and the position of the horn is substantially fixed with regards to this function. As a result, layout options in placing components of the theft-deterrent device on the vehicle body are very limited.